The principle of electro-osmosis is used in the field of soil mechanics to describe the effect of water moving through a non-granular soil from an anode to a cathode upon the application of a direct current power source. Electro-osmosis also has been used to assist pile driving as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,657, my copending patent application Ser. No. 761,737, and as described in the following prior art papers:
1. Pile Driving by Electro-osmosis, by B. A. Nikolaev, Consultants Bureau, 1962;
2. Stresses in Saturated Soil Mass During Electro-Osmosis, by W. S. Wang; and
3. The influence of a Direct Current Potential on the Adhesion Between Clay and Metal Objects. Laboratory and full Scale Tests, by Ir. H.K.S. ph. Begemann.
The present invention is directed to an improved method and apparatus for assisting pile driving by electro-osmosis by directing positive current downwardly through the soil towards the lower end of the pile to move water through the soil whereby the pile can be more easily driven. In particular, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for increasing the effect of electro-osmosis in driving a conductive pile whereby the friction between the pile and the soil is reduced and the pile may be more easily and inexpensively driven into the soil.